


The First Meeting

by Shelly_Harmon



Series: Combustion [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Brief and could be expanded, M/M, Memories Come Forward, One Shot, mentions of first times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8717788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelly_Harmon/pseuds/Shelly_Harmon
Summary: So Steve said they met in a bar... how is the question.





	

Timestamp: August 19th, 2018

Place: Five-o Headquarters

________

 

_ Steve shrugged a shoulder and looked a bit lost, “I was 23…” he offered. _

 

_ They all looked confused, “23?” Chin asked gently as they all grabbed seats. _

 

_ “Yeah… I met him on my 23rd birthday.” Steve gave a wry chuckle. _

_ _________ _

 

Steve and his buddies disembarked from the destroyer in a hurry wanting to get away ASAP so they weren’t called back for one reason or another. It was Steve’s 23rd birthday and by damned was he going to celebrate that shit. When he’d first gone to the academy, USNA, the one instructor swore that if Steve survived to twenty three it’d be a miracle. So of course Steve had to do just that and shove the instructor’s words up his ass. But if Steve was honest with himself he’d had his own doubts about his chances of survival.

 

So after grabbing a car from the Navy motor pool they headed to Jack’s favorite place. It was the one place the Norfolk native swore by for food. It was a must try on the list of places they were planning on hitting with the four days of shore leave they had earned. Several of the guys including Jack wanted to pick up a girl of a dozen and get laid. Steve just wanted a beer and to relax and not think. Like at all.

 

They walked into this little dive of a bar that was clean and surprisingly well lit for a bar. But it was still a bar and the lighting was shoddy ass hell anywhere but by the bathrooms and the bar. They ordered drinks and Jack ordered the food. As one of them started to say something about burgers a guy not too far down the bar was polishing one off stopped and made a comment. “Get the burgers. They’re amazing.” The turned and looked at this short stocky guy with a heavy Yankee accent.

 

“Why?” asked one of them, Hanson; Steve thought.

 

“Do you guys know how hard it is to find a good burger anymore? I mean really. I haven't had a good burger since Hauser's old man retired and let his brat take over. The burgers suck there anymore. Trust me you won’t regret it, sailors.” and with that the blond went back to his food and beer. 

 

Steve immediately pegged the off duty cop for just that. A cop. It was in the lines of his shoulders and the way he watched everyone and everything. It reminded him of his dad when they still bothered to see each other face to face. The night went on and Steve excused himself from the guys just needing a break. So under the guise of getting more drinks he headed for the bar. Grabbing a stool he realized he’d taken the chair next to the cop. “Steve” he introduced himself.

The cop gave him a smile, “Danny” before offering his hand. 

 

“Not from around here are you?”

 

“Nope. New Jersey.”

 

“Seriously?”

 

“Got a problem with that?” The blonde tensed up. Not like for a fight but more for an argument.

 

Steve arched his eyebrows as he leaned up against the bar on his forearms to really get a good look at the blonde, “Nah buddy, just who the hell actually admits to being from Jersey?”

 

“Jon Bon jovi and other famous artists if you must know.” Danny said with a laugh and a gesture with his hands. After that it was bantering, laughter, more drinks and somehow falling into bed together in a run down motel that was way out of the way.

 

Come morning it wasn’t even awkward. They exchanged contact info and went their separate ways never talking about that one night again. At least not for a long while.


End file.
